Mit dem Gesicht zur Wand
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Neville hat es alles andere als leicht in Hogwarts, doch als Blaise, ausgerechnet Blaise, ihn in die Enge treibt, ist es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen und die Begegnung bleibt nicht ohne Folgen.
1. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand

Die folgende Geschichte ist im Rahmen der letzten Kink vs. Gen-Battle bei Live-Journal entstanden.

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe sie lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene damit auch kein Geld.

Kapitel 1:

**Mit dem Rücken zur Wand**

Er hasste es. Hasste es, so in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden. Hasste die verletzenden Worte, die nun unweigerlich folgen würden. Hasste die geringschätzigen Blicke, die ihm aus kalten Augen begegneten. Hasste seine eigene Schwäche.  
„Na komm schon, wehr dich!" Eine höhnische Stimme, die doch nur aussprach, was ihm sein eigener Kopf schon so oft gesagt hatte. Da war es egal, ob sie in Gruppen auftraten oder so wie jetzt alleine. Und doch war es heute irgendwie anders. Denn heute waren es nicht seine üblichen Peiniger. Heute war ER es. Ausgerechnet ER. ER, an den er stets seine Hoffnung geknüpft hatte, dass vielleicht doch nicht alles in dieser Welt schlecht war. Aber dem war nicht so!  
Plötzlich riss in ihm eine Saite, schnellte schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust, zerbrach die Hülle, die ihn bis eben noch wie ein vermeintlicher Schutz umgeben hatte. Es war, als würde er auf einmal alles in Zeitlupe sehen. Es war so einfach. Alles, was er tun musste, war einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen und sich halb um die eigene Achse zu drehen. So einfach.

Im nächsten Moment war er es, der seinen Peiniger mit dem Gesicht gegen die Wand drückte, ihm schmerzhaft den Arm auf den Rücken drehte.  
„Na, wie ist das?", keuchte er, ein wenig über sich selbst erschrocken, doch zugleich von dem Hochgefühl der Macht berauscht. „Ist es das, was du wolltest? Oder vielleicht doch eher das?" Während er mit seinem Körper den andere an Ort und Stelle hielt, drängte sich seine Hand nach vorne, griff harsch durch den Stoff in dessen Schritt. „Hast wohl von deinen Spießgesellen Urquhart und Vaisey gehört, dass ich gut zu ficken sei? Oder waren es Malfoy und seine Gorillas, die dir erzählt haben, wie viel Spaß es doch macht, wenn diese beiden Idioten mich auf die Knie zwingen, während Malfoy meinen Kopf mit einem Petrificus Partialis belegt, damit ich ihm beim Blasen nicht in seinen widerlichen Schwanz beiße? War es das? Und jetzt hast du beschlossen, dass dir auch etwas von dem Spaß zusteht? He? Was ist los Zabini, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"  
Der Körper vor ihm zitterte, ein Wimmern entfloh seinen Lippen. Doch Neville achtete gar nicht wirklich darauf, zu sehr hatte er sich in Rage geredet. „Hast wohl Angst? Doch ich sag dir was: Hier wird dich keiner hören! Hier kommt nie jemand vorbei! Aber das weißt du als Slytherin sicherlich. Oder warum sonst, glaubst du, haben deine Kameraden mich immer ausgerechnet hierhin getrieben? Und selbst wenn jemand aus deinem Haus zufällig in der Nähe ist, das letzte Bild vorne im Gang wird ihm sagen, dass diese Ecke gerade besetzt ist. Es wird uns also niemand stören."

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, hob er die Robe des Slytherin an. Den Zauberstab aus dessen Hand pflückend, warf er ihn ein Stück weit fort. Den würde Zabini jetzt nicht brauchen. Seine Hände fuhren unter den schwarzen Stoff, machten sich am Gürtel der Hose zu schaffen, zogen die Beinkleider nach unten. Ein blasser, nackter Hintern entblößte sich seinem Anblick. Unwillkürlich leckte sich Neville über die Lippen, während seine Erregung schmerzhaft in ihrem textilen Gefängnis pochte.  
Geil! Anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot – der bebende Slytherin mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, ihm ausgeliefert, sein eigenes Gefühl, das Gefühl den anderen besitzen zu müssen oder andernfalls zu platzen.  
Hastig öffnete er seine eigene Hose, hörte sich selbst jenen Feuchtigkeitszauber murmeln, der ihm sonst so verhasst war, und dann drängte er sich auch schon zwischen die gespreizten Beine, presste seine heiße Spitze gegen dessen Anus. Unaufhaltsam schob er sich in den engen Leib vor ihn, berauschte sich zusätzlich an dem Wimmern und Stöhnen des anderen. Wieder und wieder stieß er zu, hörte seinen eigenen, keuchenden Atem vage über dem Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren. Immer härter, immer schneller trieb er sich in den verheißungsvollen Körper, ehe er sich schließlich mit einem gedämpften Aufschrei in den anderen ergoss. Dass auch dieser, nur Sekundenbruchteile später, seinen Höhepunkt erreichte bekam er gar nicht mit.

Nur langsam fand er wieder in die Realität zurück. Und als ihm klar wurde, was er getan hatte, wurde Neville speiübel. Eilends machte er sich von dem Slytherin los, raffte seine Kleider zusammen und stürzte davon.


	2. Mit dem Kopf in den Wolken

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel

Kapitel 2:

**Mit den Kopf in den Wolken**

Blaise erwachte mit einer schon fast schmerzhaften Morgenerektion. Er stöhnte leise und ließ den Kopf auf das Kissen zurückfallen. Was für ein Traum! Aber vermutlich war es kein Wunder, dass er nach dem gestrigen Abend so etwas geträumt hatte. Allein schon bei dem Gedanken an die Geschehnisse zog sich sein ganzer Körper verheißungsvoll zusammen, pochte das Blut heiß in seinem Glied. Immer wieder tanzten die Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge...  
Erneut entfloh ihm ein verhaltenes Stöhnen, ehe er beschloss die frühe Stunde zu nutzen und sich in dem noch verwaisten Gemeinschaftsbad seiner Erektion anzunehmen.

Wohltuend prasselte das Wasser auf seinen nackten Leib, während seine Hand mit festen Strichen sein geschwollenes Glied massierte. Doch in seiner Vorstellung waren es nicht die eigenen Finger, die sich um ihn schlossen, sondern waren es die harschen Berührungen Longbottoms. Fast glaubte er dessen keuchenden Atem an seinem Ohr zu hören und unwillkürlich drängte er sich gegen die kühlen Fliesen, ganz so, wie der Gryffindor ihn am Vorabend gegen die raue Steinwand gepresst hatte.  
Heisere, kehlige Laute passierten seine Lippen, während er sich, von den Erinnerungen angespornt, dem Höhepunkt entgegentrieb.

Gewiss, im ersten Moment war er zutiefst erschrocken gewesen, als Longbottom die Situation blitzschnell verkehrt hatte. Und im nächsten Moment maßlos entsetzt, als er hörte, was der zurückhaltende Gryffindor durch seine, Blaises, Hauskameraden hatte erdulden müssen. Doch während es ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wie ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit erschienen war, was dieser nun mit ihm tat, musste er sich im nächsten Augenblick eingestehen, dass es ihn anmachte, wie der Gryffindor mit ihm umsprang. Dass es ihn erregte, wie ihn noch nie etwas zuvor erregt hatte, diesem so ausgeliefert zu sein, seinen von Wut erhitzten Körper so dicht an seinem zu spüren, zu fühlen, wie die Macht über ihn diesen berauschte, ihn schließlich soweit trieb, ihn zu nehmen, ohne sich um Blaises Einwilligung zu scheren. Nur deshalb hatte Blaise es zugelassen, dass der andere ihn entblößte, ihn auf diese Weise benutzte. Und es hatte ihm den besten Orgasmus seines Lebens beschert...

Nach Longbottoms Flucht war er auf den kalten Steinboden gesunken, unfähig auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Jeder andere aus seinem Hause wäre wohl hinter dem Gryffindor hergehetzt, um diesen für seine Tat zu stellen, sich dafür zu rächen. Nicht aber Blaise. Denn je mehr er über das nachdachte, was geschehen war, desto deutlicher wurde für ihn, dass alles, was er wollte, eine Wiederholung des selben war. Jedoch vorzugsweise ohne den überstürzten Abgang des anderen, der sich, den würgenden Geräuschen bei seinem hastigen Rückzug nach zu urteilen, nun im nächsten Toilettenraum übergab.  
Aber das konnte nicht sein, das war so falsch! Ein Slytherin war nicht devot!  
Doch als er an diesem Abend zu Bett gegangen war, hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er wohl doch leicht masochistisch veranlagt war. Oder subdominant, wie er es ausdrückte, auch wenn das Wörterbuch diesen Begriff nicht kannte. Vermutlich, weil ein Leben in Slytherin bedeutete, stets eine dominante Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Und deswegen war es nicht einfach die Vorstellung sich irgendjemandem in sexuellen Dingen unterzuordnen, die ihn so anmachte, sondern es war die Vorstellung von Longbottom, dem er sich unterwarf. Longbottom, der in ihrem Jahrgang als der Versager schlechthin galt. Es war der Reiz dieses bizarren Rollentausches, der ihn so ansprach.

Mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei ergoss sich Blaise in seine Hand, spürte, wie der Orgasmus Welle um Welle durch seinen Körper tobte und nur langsam abebbte.  
Träge lehnte er die Stirn gegen die Kacheln, sah zu, wie das warme Wasser die letzten Spuren seines Höhepunktes davon spülte, während seine Gedanken bereits darum kreisten, wie er am besten eine Situation provozieren konnte, in der Longbottom und er wieder allein waren. Zu gerne würde er sich noch mal von diesem so gegen die Wand nageln lassen.  
„Hey, Blaise, schläfst du noch eine Runde oder träumst du bloß?"  
Die Stimmen seiner Hausgenossen, rissen Blaise aus den Gedanken und hastig begann er sich einzuseifen und fertig zu duschen.


	3. Mit den Nerven am Ende

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel

Kapitel 3:

**Mit den Nerven am Ende**

Das Frühstück war für Neville eine Tortur gewesen. Nachdem er die Nacht über kaum ein Auge zugetan hatte, wagte er es nun nicht, seinen Blick von seinem Teller zu heben, aus Furcht, man könne ihm ansehen, was er am Abend zuvor getan hatte. Die stechenden Blicke vom Slytherintisch, die er in seinem Nacken zu spüren glaubte, taten ihr übriges dazu, die Mahlzeit zu einem psychischen Spießrutenlauf für ihn werden zu lassen. Und dann war da noch die Angst davor, jeden Augenblick wegen der Geschehnisse vor den Schulleiter zitiert zu werden. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Auch auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst blieb er unbehelligt, dabei hatte er doch fest damit gerechnet, dass sich Zabini zumindest mit seinen Hauskameraden zusammenschließen würde, um sich an ihm zu rächen, wenn er ihn schon nicht anzeigte.  
Nun aber schwebte schon wieder ein Papierflieger um seinen Kopf herum, während Professor Flitwick etwas an die Tafel schrieb. Neville seufzte. Wieso bloß wurden die UTZ-Fächer allesamt häuserübergreifend unterrichtet? Und wieso musste Zabini unbedingt Zauberkunst belegen? Denn natürlich war dieser der Urheber des Fliegers. Eigentlich hätte Neville wissen müssen, dass der Slytherin auf viel subtilere Weise vorgehen würde, um ihn büßen zu lassen.  
Den ersten Flieger hatte Zabini wieder verschwinden lassen, als Flitwick sich wieder zur Klasse umgedreht hatte, den zweiten hatte Hermione abgefangen und mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln in Rauch aufgehen lassen. Jetzt aber war sie damit beschäftigt, den Tafelanschrieb auf ihr Pergament zu übertragen. Und weil Neville nicht riskieren wollte, ebenfalls einen Feuerzauber anzuwenden und dabei versehentlich den halben Klassenraum in Brand zu stecken, blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als einfach nur verzweifelt so zu tun als bemerke er das lästige Flugobjekt nicht.  
Intensiv mit dem Studium der Kratzer in der Tischplatte beschäftigt, bekam Neville nicht mit, wie Professor Flitwick mit dem Tafelanschrieb fertig war und Zabini ein klein wenig zu langsam reagierte.  
„Mr. Longbottom! Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten. Wenn Sie verzauberte Papierflieger basteln wollen, dann bitte in Ihrer Freizeit!", empörte sich der zwergenhafte Lehrer. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Sie werden heute Abend bei unserem Hausmeister Filch nachsitzen!"  
Neville konnte nur stumm nicken. Das also war Zabinis Plan: Ihm so viel Nachsitzen wie möglich bescheren! Im Geiste überschlug Neville, welche Fächer er an dem Tag noch zusammen mit dem Slytherin hatte und stöhnte leise.

Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung blieb es bei diesem einen Nachsitzen, auch wenn sich Neville nicht vorstellen konnte, dass eine Nacht Pokale polieren Zabini als Genugtuung reichen würde. Noch erstaunter aber war er, als der Slytherin am Abend plötzlich im Pokalzimmer erschien und ein wenig verärgert fragte: „Wieso hast du nicht einfach den Flieger genommen und gelesen?"  
Ungläubig starrte Neville den anderen an. „Klar auch... Und was hätte darin gestanden? Wann du mich an den Riesenkraken verfütterst? Oder dass ich lieber aufpassen soll, was ich esse, es könnte vergiftet sein?"  
Sarkasmus! Wer hätte das von dem Gryffindor erwartet? Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Zabinis Gesicht. „Nein, darin stand eigentlich mehr so was wie, dass ich mich gerne noch mal von dir ficken lassen würde."  
Neville blinzelte. „Bist du bescheuert?"  
„Vielleicht, aber das würde ich so natürlich nie zugeben", erwiderte Zabini ruhig. „Also, was sagst du?" Und er wackelte herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen.  
„Du bist eindeutig bescheuert." Neville wandte sich wieder den Pokalen zu. „Außerdem hab ich ganz gewiss kein Interesse!"  
„Ach ja? Dann..." Und Zabini ging zu einer freien Wand, stellte sich demonstrativ davor, grätschte ein wenig die Beine und zog dann langsam seine Schulrobe nach oben, unter der er außer den halbhohen, schwarzen Schnürstiefeln nichts trug. „... lässt dich das sicher vollkommen kalt." Und er zog die Robe noch ein Stückchen weiter hoch, entblößte seinen nackten Hintern.  
Neville schluckte. Der Slytherin schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Und was noch schlimmer war, sein eigener Körper reagierte sichtbar auf den Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
„Fick mich, Longbottom!", flüsterte Zabini heiser...


	4. Mit Leib und Seele bei der Sache

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel

Kapitel 4:

**Mit Leib und Seele bei der Sache**

Natürlich wurde dieser Moment von Filch gestört, genauer gesagt von dessen Katze Mrs. Norris, deren Miauen aber den Hausmeister binnen Minuten in das Pokalzimmer herbeirufen würde. Blaise hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, seine Robe wieder hinunterfallen zu lassen und den Raum durch eine Seitentür zu verlassen. Zuvor aber warf er Longbottom noch einen Tiegel zu. „Spezialpolitur. Will ja schließlich nicht, dass du die ganze Nacht hier beschäftigt bist", sagte er mit einem mehr als eindeutigen Lächeln, ehe er verschwand.  
Filch war zwar misstrauisch, als er das Pokalzimmer betrat, aber da er Longbottom allein und mit seiner Strafarbeit beschäftig vorfand, lungerte er nur ein wenig rum, ehe er sich wieder daran machte, seine Runden durch die Korridore zu drehen.

Blaise hastete zurück zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, erleichtert, dass die flatternden Roben seinen erregten Zustand verdeckten. Und wegen dieses Effekts hielt er sich auch nicht lange damit auf, seine Hauskameraden zu begrüßen, sondern strebte gleich der Ecke zu, wo Draco Malfoy gegen Theodore Nott Schach spielte.  
„Ich brauche deinen Zweiwege-Standspiegel."  
Ein klein wenig irritiert sah Draco von seinem Spiel auf. „Und was springt dabei für mich raus?", fragte er. Er verlieh grundsätzlich nichts ohne Gegenleistung und erst recht nicht seinen besonderen Spiegel, der ihm als unabkömmlicher Modeberater diente.  
Blaise, der mit so einer Antwort schon gerechnet hatte, erwiderte nur mit einem süffisanten Grinsen: „Die Gewissheit, heute noch nicht von der Schule zu fliegen."  
„Wieso sollte ich von der Schule fliegen?" Draco sah geradezu herablassend entspannt aus.  
„Glaub mir, du möchtest nicht, dass ich den Grund dafür hier im Gemeinschaftsraum herausposaune." Noch immer unschuldig dreinschauend, hatte Blaise Stimme einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen, der besagte, dass seine Worte keine leeren Drohungen waren und Draco war klug genug dies zu erkennen.  
Der selbsternannte Slytherin-Prinz gab sich gelassen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Nur an dem harten Zug um seine Mundwinkel konnte man erkennen, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, dass Blaise offenbar etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte. „Meinetwegen..."  
Blaise nickte nur, ging in den gemeinsamen Schlafsaal und holte den Spiegel. Ihn auf eine transportablere Größe verkleinert in der Hand tragend, verließ er wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nachdem er dem letzten Bild vorne im Gang gesagt hatte, dass es nur Longbottom durchlassen sollte, machte sich Blaise daran, alles in Szene zu setzen. Zunächst vergrößerte er den Spiegel wieder, dann positionierte er ihn so, dass dieser einen guten Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand hatte. Denn dort würde schließlich das eigentliche Schauspiel stattfinden. Vorher aber galt es noch zu testen, ob Longbottom tatsächlich die Spezialpolitur (Marke „Spiegelblank") verwendete. Blaise erinnerte sich, dass der Gryffindor gerade den Zauberschachpokal von 1782 poliert hatte, als er ihn so überraschend besucht hatte. Mit etwas Glück hatte Longbottom mit der Politur den Pokal fertig bearbeitet, nachdem Mrs. Norris sie gestört hatte.  
Blaise tippte den Spiegel an und sagte leise: „Pokalzimmer!" Gleich darauf sah er tatsächlich von einem der Regale herab Longbottom mit einem Pokal, den Tiegel Politur neben sich auf dem Boden stehend. Und so wie der Gryffindor unruhig herumruckelte, schienen dessen Gedanken noch immer bei Blaise und seinem eindeutigen Angebot zu sein.  
Der Slytherin grinste und deaktivierte den Spiegel wieder. Jetzt blieb nur noch zu sehen, wie schnell Longbottom im Polieren wurde, wenn er ein wirklich lohnendes Ziel nicht nur vor dem geistigen Auge hatte...  
Sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand postierend, deutete Blaise mit dem Zauberstab über seine Schulter hinweg abermals auf den Spiegel und sagte deutlich: „Neville Longbottom!" Und in der Gewissheit, dass der Gryffindor in der glänzenden Oberfläche des Pokals, den er gerade in Händen hielt, nun Blaise sehen konnte – und alles, was dieser tat –, begann der Slytherin sich langsam und aufreizend an der Wand zu reiben...


	5. Mit Sich im Reinen

Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel

Kapitel 5:

**Mit Sich im Reinen**

Halblautes Keuchen, das an den steinernen Wänden leise widerhallt, hastig gehender Atem, hitzige Körper, die sich aneinander drängen, winzige Schweißtropfen, die im matten Licht von Fackeln glänzen. Ein leiser Schrei, ein zweiter, Stille.  
Unterdrücktes Lachen.  
„Was?", fragte Neville ein klein wenig irritiert und auch ein wenig erschöpft.  
Blaise drehte den Kopf und sah den Gryffindor über seine Schulter hinweg grinsend an. „Ich glaube, Filch hat noch nie jemanden so schnell die Pokale polieren sehen."  
„Ja, und morgen hab ich bestimmt einen Muskelkater davon. Das war wirklich fies von dir", klagte Neville den Slytherin an.  
„Aber du musst zugeben, es hat dich bei deiner Strafarbeit angespornt."  
Ein Grummeln.  
Wieder lachte Blaise leise und drängte sich näher an den warmen Körper hinter ihm. Sicher, eine Unterhaltung wäre vielleicht leichter gewesen, hätte er nicht mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gestanden, aber dann hätte er Nevilles angenehmes Gewicht, das auf ihm ruhte, nicht spüren können. Dann aber wurde er ernst, gab es doch eine Frage, die ihm seit ihrer ersten Begegnung – war es wirklich erst gestern gewesen? – auf der Zunge lag. „Wieso hast du eigentlich Urquhart, Vaisey und Malfoy nicht bei McGonagall angezeigt?"  
„Wieso hast du mich nicht angezeigt?", kam es postwendend von Neville zurück.  
„Ehrlich? Weil es mich unglaublich angemacht hat, wie du mit mir umgesprungen bist. Aber ich bezweifle, dass es dir ähnlich mit Urquhart und Konsorten gegangen ist."  
Ein leises Seufzen. „Du hast recht, gefallen hat es mir garantiert nicht. Aber mit jemandem darüber reden? Erst recht mit einer Frau? Einer Frau wie McGonagall? Unmöglich!"  
„Dann von mir aus Dumbledore. Er ist doch bekannt dafür, dass er für euch Gryffindors stets ein offenes Ohr hat." Blaise konnte nicht verstehen, dass Neville niemandem erzählt hatte, was mit ihm in der Schule geschah.  
Der Gryffindor schüttelte mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben den Kopf. „Klar, wenn ich Harry Potter wäre, dann hätte der Schulleiter sofort für mich Zeit. Aber ich bin bloß Neville Longbottom, der Junge, über den sich Snape immer beschwert hat, wenn der Kessel mal wieder explodiert ist. Ich kann mir das Gespräch lebhaft vorstellen... Ich erzähle Dumbledore alles und der bittet zwecks Klärung Snape dazu. Und nicht nur, dass dann der Lehrer, den ich am meisten fürchte, mein dunkelstes, beschämendstes Geheimnis kennt, nein, obendrein kommt dann bestimmt noch ein Kommentar wie: ‚Und das soll ich wirklich glauben? Ich denke eher, dass Mr. Longbottom ein wenig unter der mangelnden Beachtung leidet, die ihm aufgrund von Potters ständigem Bestreben stets im Rampenlicht zu stehen, zuteil wird, und nun, da er noch nicht einmal mehr mit Zaubertrankkatastrophen auf sich aufmerksam machen kann, hat er sich eine solch infame Lügengeschichte ausgedacht!' Danke, ich verzichte." Bittere Worte, aus denen doch eine gewisse Abgeklärtheit heraussprach.  
Blaise wollte schon entgegnen, dass Professor Snape so etwas nicht sagen würde, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er als Slytherin eine ganz andere Seite an seinem Hauslehrer zu sehen bekam, als der Rest der Schule. Zwar war er davon überzeugt, dass der Professor eine solche Anschuldigung tatsächlich ernst nehmen und nicht mit einem harschen Kommentar abtun würde, aber andererseits konnte er verstehen, dass Neville alles andere als wohl bei dem Gedanken war, Snape davon zu erzählen. Stattdessen fragte er: „Und, wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"  
Neville zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Es sind nicht einmal mehr zwei Jahre, bis wir mit der Schule fertig sind. Weniger als ein Jahr, bis Urquhart und Vaisey Hogwarts verlassen. Außerdem ist da noch Voldemort. Im Vergleich dazu sind meine Probleme geradezu lächerlich klein. Keine Sorge, ich werde daran schon nicht kaputt gehen. Außerdem..." Er drängte den Slytherin wieder etwas näher an die Wand, rieb sich in eindeutiger Absicht an diesem. „...habe ich ja jetzt ein Ventil gefunden, wenn es mal wieder zu viel wird."  
Blaise war gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt. Es war zwar immer noch nicht richtig, aber es schien als könnte Neville damit leben. Und was ihn selbst betraf – wer war er, dass er sich über etwas beschwerte, dass ihm heißen Sex versprach?

Ende


End file.
